The Reason
by Araishin
Summary: Inuyasha has chosen to leave one girl in order to start his life with the other.


Kagome ran through the forest looking for the man she loved. She had sensed that Kikyou was nearby and went to the shack to investigate if Inuyasha was there. Kagome was going to stop him from seeing her this time but he had already left, leaving the rest of the gumi confused.

The powerful aura surrounding the nearby glade was overwhelming in comparison to Kagome's but she continued on anyway. She had to stop Inuyasha from going to hell with Kikyou. That was the only possible reason Kagome could see as to why Inuyasha would go to her, what with Naraku being dead and the Shikon no Tama complete.

Kagome turned a sharp corner only to find Inuyasha moving towards Kikyou and immanent doom.

Kagome's tearful plea reached Inuyasha's sensitive ears, "Inuyasha! Please don't go! I need you with me. I can't . . . no I won't live without you! I love you!"

Inuyasha turned, with a nod, from Kikyou and started approaching Kagome, many thoughts racing through his head, and all of them about the beautiful girl he was approaching.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

'Kagome, I'm so sorry for all those times I've called you wench or bitch. All those times I insulted your weaknesses and your humanity but . . .'

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

'but they all meant absolutely nothing about how I felt. At first it was hatred and resentment, but as we continued traveling, I learned that I was only trying to keep you away so you wouldn't fall for me and . . .'

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

'and so before leave, I wanted you to know the truth of it all, that I've . . .'

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

'I've found a reason for me not to become a demon, for me not to hate anymore, for me not to kill anymore . . .'

_A reason to start over new_

_And that reason is you_

'a reason for me to start loving again, and that reason is you.' Inuyasha's thought's were interrupted when his sensitive nose smelled the rain preparing to fall, just as the tears welling up in Kagome's eyes were about to fall. The scent of salt brought Inuyasha's eyes up to the stunning creature in front of him. Her lithe and supple body made his senses go wild. The dark raven sheen of her hair and the scent of henna blossoms surrounding it, were always tantalizing his senses. Her deep, azure eyes were as two mountain pools.

Those two blue eyes lured his mind deeper into thought.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

'Kagome, the nights of worrying for my life and safety, those times I took away from your life on the other side of the well, I can't get rid of the memories and . . .'

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

'and all those I times I forced you to continue on walking when I could have just as easily carried you, I wish I could go back to help you and . . .'

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

'and be the one who catches every tear you cry. Tears of happiness or even the tears I caused, and, Kagome, that's why I have to tell you.'

Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes when he finally reached her. In his short walk over to her, Kagome had noticed Kikyou leave, 'Probably to prepare for their new life . . . or death together.'

"Kagome, I-," Inuyasha whispered before Kagome cut him off.

"No. I don't want to hear your lies. How could you? How could you just off and run to her?"

"Kagome, I was jus-," Inuyasha tried to get in before he was once again interrupted.

"I said I didn't want to hear any more of your lies. Inuyasha, just answer me one question. Did you ever have any feelings for me at all?"

Inuyasha chuckled a little before responding, "How could you even ask that question? Kagome, I'm not a perfect person and I never meant to do any of the mean things I did to you. All I have to say before I go, is that I want you to know, I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and that reason is you. I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you. Kagome I love you, and I will 'til I die, but now I have to go."

"What good is your love if you die and go to hell with Kikyou?" Kagome asked, her fiery anger mixed with her tearful fears.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha incredulously. "You just said you're going to go. Where else am I suppose to believe your going after talking to Kikyou? Orlando?"

"I am not going to hell with Kikyou," Inuyasha reasoned, "I came to tell her goodbye. She's leaving. And no, I'm not going to Ore-land-o, I don't even know where or what that is. I'm going to travel Japan and make the lives of people better. I'm going to help them, Kagome."

"But . . . but why, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, curious.

"I'm going to help them because I need to make up for the pain and suffering I caused you, and to do that I need to help others and stay away from you so I don't hurt you again," he answered, the words slowly mumbling out.

"But you said you loved me."

"Kagome, I do love you, but I can't hurt you anymore, I won't, so I'm going away."

"Inuyasha, you baka. What more way of hurting me could you do than to leave me? I need you with me," Kagome said, the tears welling up in her eyes.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the desperate cry from the girl he loved. 'It'll hurt her more if I leave than if I stay?'

Kagome was on the brink of tears, the dam threatening to break and loose her sadness. "Inuyasha, I don't care about what you've done on the past. All I care about is what happens now and in the future. Inuyasha, you are my future, and if you go, I'll follow you all over Japan. I'm not going to lose you."

Inuyasha was taken back after the flood of emotions from Kagome. "Kagome, I don't want to hurt you again. You know I will, even if I don't want to."

"I know, Inuyasha," Kagome said, her mind racing wildly, trying to find a solution so that Inuyasha would stay. "But even then, I will forgive you. I'll get over it, but if I lose you, I don't know what I'll do. I'll have no reason to live, I'll die."

Inuyasha was surprised by the girl's upsetting confession. "Why would you die? Why would you not want to live?"

"Inuyasha, there is only one reason I live, and that reason is you. If I lost you, I might as well have lost my life." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, the tears running freely down her face. Inuyasha tilted her chin up and wiped off the tears with a clawed hand.

He chuckled, "That's funny, Kagome, because all those times when I was on the verge of life and death, I chose life, because the thought of you brought me back. There's only one reason I'm alive, and that reason is you."

"Inuyasha, I'll never let you go, I'll always be by your side until death do I part."

The confession of loyalty gave Inuyasha an idea. "Kagome, is that true? Will you always stay with me, even after I hurt you?"

"Yes," Kagome said, with an unsure look at the hanyou she loved.

"Give me the sacred jewel."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha unsure on whether or not to give it to him. "Why, Inuyasha, do you intend to become a demon?"

He softly laughed before looking at Kagome. Her face was half serious, and half sad, with the one word in the world he hated the most sitting on her lips. "Feh. No, I have decided the wish I'm going to make, so please give me the jewel."

Kagome took off the necklace surrounding her neck, holding the jewel and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her a look of total elation before putting the jewel to his lips and whispering into it.

The small, rose-hued orb lifted into the air and spread into a cloud of dust surrounding the two, whom time and fate had brought together.

Kagome's eyes took in the event in astonishment. Curious, she asked, "What did you wish for, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha closed what little distance there was between them and whispered into her ear, "I'll show you." With that, he picked her up and brought her to a nearby pond. He told her to go look in the water, and she slowly walked over to see what Inuyasha was trying to show her.

As her eyes peered over the water, she saw an image that filled her heart with glee. Her ears were no longer on the side of her head, but two little dog-like triangles on the top. Her canines had grown a little longer and she had claws. Her azure eyes now had slits like Inuyasha's.

Slowly, Inuyasha snaked his arms around Kagome's waist and brought her up. He turned her around to face him.

"I wished that you and I could be together forever. The jewel interpreted that into turning you into a hanyou, I guess."

Kagome gave an evilly playful smile before jumping Inuyasha to the ground. There, he slowly craned his neck up to graze his lips against hers, gauging her reaction. Kagome did not draw back, so Inuyasha gave her a more passionate kiss. He pressed his tongue on to her lower lip requesting access, and with a surprised, pleasant moan, Kagome allowed entrance. Inuyasha's tongue swarmed into her mouth, tasting every inch before stopping. He laid back and looked at the lovely girl on top of him. Kagome blushed at the look from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha brushed a stray hair from her face letting his hand rest on her cheek. "Kagome, I love you and always will. Will you return the same love to me forever?"

"Yes, Inuyasha," Kagome said, hoping on the few words she had only heard in her dreams.

Inuyasha stole a chaste, quick kiss before fulfilling Kagome's wish. "Kagome, will you be my mate?"


End file.
